moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Beacon
Soviet Union * Epsilon Army |role = Mass mind control |imgdesc = A Psychic beacon controlling Russian troops in Rome, Italy |useguns = Psychic field |hp = 750 |armortype = Light Structure |structure = Yes |notes = * Campaign-only building * Victory determinant building in King of the Hill }} One of Yuri's many contributions to the Soviet cause, the Psychic Beacon was initially used to control Allied forces in America. The device was successful and it was utilized extensively throughout the Third World War until Yuri's defection from the Soviets. Needless to say, the Psychic Beacon is an incredibly dangerous weapon that can mind control all nearby humans given enough time. Overview In King of the Hill, this structure is completely invulnerable, but it can be captured by a single engineer and takes 20 in-game minutes to activate. Unless captured by the opposition in this time, the Beacon will mind control all enemy units (including ones normally immune to mind control), ending the game in a victory for the owner. The structure also allows the owner's infantry and vehicles to auto-heal, just like a Tech Hospital and Tech Machine Shop. Locations * New York City, USA: The very first Psychic Beacon seen in the war, it is used by the Soviets to control the city of New York until captured by an American task force. The Allies later power the device up, causing it to mind control all Russian forces present in the city briefly before it self-destructs, the Allied engineers having no idea about how the Beacon actually works. * St. Louis, USA: Built in the Busch Stadium in St. Louis, its completion and activation brings half of the American Midwest under Soviet control. * Chicago, USA: This Beacon is assisted by a Psychic Amplifier located a short distance from the beacon, which can increase the frequency, expanding the radius. Before the Amplifier could activate, the Beacon is destroyed by Allied forces, freeing the Allied soldiers stationed nearby. * Xizang, China: Given by Yuri to the People's Republic of China to pacify the Republic of China democratic rebels, the Beacon is later disabled by Yuri's own agents, freeing the ROC rebels who proceed to capture it and use it to mind control the PRC forces, without anyone learning of Yuri's involvement. It is later destroyed by the Russian hero Volkov according to Yuri's 'advice', causing relations between Russia and China to sour as the Chinese angrily demand the reason for the Russian intervention which resulted in the Beacon's destruction. * Moscow, USSR: Established in the grounds of the Kremlin following the Epsilon conquest of the city and the assassination of Alexander Romanov, this Beacon brings the rest of the Soviet forces in the Russian capital under Epsilon control. * Stalington, SSA: Built on the ruins of the Pentagon, this device enslaves the Russian garrison and American rebels. * Rome, Italy: Two of these devices are established following the Epsilon conquest, one for the Russians and another for the Allies. The latter is captured by an Allied task force which frees the local Italians from its clutch; the former is destroyed by an Akula Missile Sub, temporarily freeing the Russians until they succumb to the Psychic Amplifier in Vatican City. * Boured, Morocco: This 'Beacon' has seemingly taken control of the Americans formerly stationed in the abandoned outpost in the area. However, it's nothing more than a trap: the 'Americans' are actually Scorpion Cell fighters who commandeered Allied vehicles and equipment. * Pogranichny, USSR: Enslaving the Russian soldiers stationed in the area, the Beacon falls during an attempt to return Chinese POWs by Russia. * Tenerife, Spain: Controlling the local civilians and the Chinese garrison, this Beacon is destroyed by the Allies as part of their plan to capture the nearby Bio Reactors and ask the civilians to power them and charge the Paradox Engine's battery. * Todra Valley, Morocco: Located in one of Rashidi's research facilities, this Psychic Beacon controlling the Americans stationed nearby are destroyed when the Euro Alliance attacks the facility. * US Virgin Islands: Built to keep the enslaved Russians under mind control, this Beacon is dismantled by Yuri when he's disappointed at their failure to destroy the Weather Control Device, causing the disoriented Russians to charge to their deaths. * Cape Town, South Africa: Controlling the local Pacific Front forces, this device is dismantled by Epsilon when Euro Alliance forces arrive. See also * Psychic Amplifier Category:Campaign Structures Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:Neutral Category:PsiCorps